Collection of Avengers One-Shot Stories
by Coffeelover222
Summary: All of are favorite Marvel Characters in short stories paired with an different female OCs. Looking for feedback and suggestions. Chapters posted currently include Steve, Clint, Natasha, but more to come!
1. Wine Stains and Soulmates (Steve)

Having nothing else better to do for the holiday, I decided to attend the party Stark was throwing for the fourth of July. Bruce who was my actual boss begged me to come so he would have someone to chat with. I was his lab assistant but friends as well sharing similar hobbies.

I sat at the bar with Bruce for a while until Tony called him over to meet some other people. I felt out of place and regretting coming at all when a blonde couple approached the bar to the left of me. Deciding not to wait for the fireworks, I grabbed my glass to put it at the end of the bar with the discarded drinks.

Someone bumped into me from behind, my drink splashed onto the woman covering the front of her white sundress.

"I am so sorry. Someone bumped into me and I'm so sorry. I can pay for a replacement," I rambled noticing the woman's frown.

"Excuse me," she spat speeding off.

I set down the glass reaching for my wallet to give her boyfriend money for the dress.

"I'm sorry I ruined your girlfriend's dress," I stammered to the man looking down combing for my money.

"She's not my girlfriend, ma'am." He replied making me freeze.

That sentence was tattooed on my side. My soulmate's words.

I looked up to see Steve Rogers staring down at me making my eyes widen.

"W-What did you just say?" I had to have heard him wrong.

"Hey, Cap, it's time!" Mr. Stark announced pulling him with the help of Thor outside as the fireworks started. The crowd rushed out to follow the Avengers. The lights turned off leaving me alone in the dark. It had to be a mistake.

Biting back tears, I left finding the closest diner to get a good burger and a strawberry milkshake to mull things over. A bitter pit formed within my stomach making me on edge. The overwhelming feeling of not being ready to be with someone no matter of Captain fucking America. God, he deserved someone like him a superhero. Leaving cash for the bill and a generous tip, I hit the streets glancing up to see stray fireworks filling the night sky. Rummaging through my purse, I frantically noticed my phone was missing.

"Shit," I hissed turning back in the direction of the tower remembering I set my phone down in the bathroom.

My stomach dropped when my phone was gone from where I had set it. I groaned my forehead hitting the wall.

"Are you okay?" A woman with a thick Eastern-European accent asked making me jump ten feet.

I turned to see Wanda Maximoff washing her hands.

"I'll be fine," I told myself and her taking a deep breath.

Wanda tilted her head. I felt like an idiot realizing she could probably feel what I was feeling. I tried to calm down feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment. She focussed her eyes on me before smiling making her way out the door.

Forget it, go home, order a new phone, and everything can go back to normal.

Walking out, I observed only a few voices, not a whole crowd. I faltered stopping mid-stride when I heard someone address Steve.

"What's the bitter pill, birthday boy? Carter seemed interested in you," Stark snarked.

Was it his birthday? Jesus, I feel worse now. I took a few quick steps away to make sure I wouldn't be seen.

"It was hilarious when that girl accidentally spilled wine on her dress though. Sharon bitched about it all night," Barton remarked chuckling to himself.

I tensed at the long pause that followed.

"That woman is my soulmate," Steve admitted eliciting gasps from his team members.

"Congrats, Sharon is a great agent," Bruce, my boss, was the first to speak.

"It's not her," Steve replied warily.

Tears formed in my eyes, he wanted her not me, of course. I heard enough turning to rush towards the elevator not before slipping on someone's spilled drink. I fell back hitting my head hard.

"Fuck," I grumbled regaining my vision seeing a circle of Avengers around me.

Double fuck.

"Cora?" Bruce asked pulling me gently up from the ground. Steve stepped forward anxiously to help. The breath was knock out of me when his fingers grazed my wrist feeling sparks shoot from his touch. Wordless, we stared at each other.

"Holy shit, they are both socially awkward. They are perfect for each other," Tony teased making Steve turn to glare at him.

"How about you walk her home, Steve," Wanda suggested smiling at the two of us.

Steve placed an arm behind me leading me towards the elevator. The doors closed and I turned to look up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to cause you any trouble. We don't have to," I faltered with my words as he pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent making my body weak.

"I have been dreaming of you since 1939. I won't let you out of my sight," Steve admitted kissing the top of my head.

We walked hand in hand through the celebrating streets getting to know each other better. I blushed when he kissed me on the cheek goodnight.

"Would you to get breakfast tomorrow?" Steve asked blushing like mad smiling.

"That sounds great, Steve. Thank you for walking me home."

Kissing his cheek, we agreed to meet up at eight.

As soon as I locked my door, I squealed in delight at meeting Steve. He was perfect. I pulled out my laptop to Skype my mother to tell her the good news. I had a few friends but my mother was currently the only person I told everything. She was the only person who knew that I was a mutant.

Getting ready in the morning took double the time because I changed my outfit as least eight times. I finally decided to wear my first outfit trying to play it cool with jeans, converse, and dark green sweater. I felt butterflies as I walked into the café Steve said was great. We were sat by the window. Our waitress had her shirt a button too low to be called appropriate while batting her eyes at Steve. I felt a surge of uncomfortableness from Steve through the very thin bond that had grown since we first touched.

I chuckled slightly of how he kept his eyes downward ordering a cup of coffee.

"I'll have the same, thank you," I smiled at the waitress before looking down to glance at the menu.

As soon she was out of sight, Steve looked up at me with a flustered expression. I giggled at him shaking my head at him teasingly.

"Maybe you should have worn bagger clothes," I suggested as she made her way back to use.

Steve rolled his eyes at me before ordering the all-American breakfast. I ordered the French toast. I stirred in cream and sugar in my coffee. I noted how Steve took his plain. Steve looked around, surveying them room in habit. I noticed his eyes lock on a table around the corner hidden behind a clear dividing wall. Steve groaned seeing that Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Tony tailed him. They quickly avoided Steve's gaze. I turned to glance over at the table.

"I can't believe them, actually I expected it from Tony. If you are uncomfortable, we can leave," Steve offered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"They care and that's a great thing. Would you mind if we joined them?"

Third POV

It was Natasha's idea to follow Steve. Tony made a copy of Cora's file to bring along. Bucky and Sam were in wanting to make sure this girl was right for their best friend. Bruce urged them not to saying that his lab assistant was a great person and not to worry. Wanda thought what they were doing was childish and took Vision away on a day vacation. Clint returned to his family for the rest of the month and Thor returned to Asgard.

The table watched as Steve and Cora entered. They watched the waitress try to get Steve's attention, gauging Cora's friendly behavior.

Bucky used his hearing to repeat their conversations. They acted normal as the couple approached their booth.

"Good morning, do you guys mind if we join you?" Cora asked smiling with Steve's hand on the small of her back.

"No, not at all. Elsa over here was craving blueberry pancakes this morning," Tony answered making room for the two.

Cora slid next to Sam greeting him with a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know if Bruce has finished the first round of testing for the new compound?" I directed to Tony.

"He was just starting when we leaving," Tony answered knowing the work they had just started. Tony liked Cora she had quite the attitude in the lab. She had always never taken any of Tony's shit and wasn't scared of working with Bruce.

"That hypocrite, Bruce refuses to let me work weekends. Then he promised to wait until Monday to wait to start testing so I could be there," I sneered crinkling my nose wishing to see how the compound would react.

"I reminded him. He told me that you can take it up with the Hulk because he gets restless not doing something," Tony replied as waitresses returned with trays of food.

"I might just have too," I joked taking a bite of my French toast.

Sam snorted at me.

"Hey, I could totally take him," I half-joked at him knowing there is a chance that I could.

"When pigs fly," Sam retorted sticking his tongue out at me.

"He does fly doesn't he?" I leaned over asking Steve making him choke on his eggs snickering.

I looked back to see Bucky and Natasha sharing a look.

Tony ended up paying and we followed behind the group at a distance.

"Since I didn't pay, this doesn't count as a date. Are you free tonight?" Steve asked ignoring Sam wolf whistles.

"I'm free, but I actually already have a chicken cooking with potato and carrots. You are more than welcome to join me," I offered.

"That sounds great," Steve answered as we caught up with the group waited for us to catch up.

"Hey, short stack! Bruce texted me that he will have the first results within the hour. Wanna join me?" Tony offered.

"As long as you don't mess up my samples with your fat fingers," I snapped jabbing my finger at him.

"It was just one time!"

I spent the next hours with Bruce and Tony in the lab. The results were better than what I expected. Bruce congratulated on me finding my soulmate while Tony kept going with sex jokes instead.

"So Cor, when do you plan to deflower America's national treasure?" Tony asked how erring behind me.

"Careful, Tony, she is carrying a chemical that could burn your face off," Bruce warned stretching his back.

"I wouldn't take away the only thing he has. I'm not satan," I teased setting the sample down itching for a break.

"Now, you have broken my heart," Tony dramatically feigned heartbreak, "Steve, there you are, we have been talking about you."

Steve came in dressed in workout clothes carrying a cup of tea. He came down to set it beside me kissing my cheek.

"This is what I have been dealing with," Steve admitted.

"I wonder if I dangle my keys in front of him if that will shut him up," I reply watching as Tony pouted going over messing with some circuits.

"I thought you might need a break," Steve offered me his hand which I took grabbing my cup of tea. Steve led me down the hallway to an empty living room. I curled up tucking my feet underneath me cradling my tea taking a sip.

"I didn't realize how close you are with Banner," Steve stated turning to look down at me.

I didn't have to feel the bond to hear the hint of jealousy in his tone.

"He's my boss and friend. I also prefer Captains," I admit slowly leaning up placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling away slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't expect the bond to get strong so fast. We barely know each other."

"I feel it, too. I was wondering if your other friends approved of me. It's kind of hard to read them."

"Bucky and Natasha don't trust people easily. I can barely get a read off them sometimes but they congratulated me on us."

"I bet I can win them over with a nice fruit basket. All assassins like fruit baskets, right?"

A month later, Steve and I grew closer than I thought possible. I warmed up to Wanda, Vision, and Sam easily but Bucky and Natasha still seemed on the fence about me. I worked in the lab with Bruce and sometimes Tony. Steve and I got to know each other which was great but still after four dates I still received a kiss on the cheek. I knew he wanted to take it slow but this was beginning to get frustrating.

Currently, Steve was away for a three-day mission with Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda. I sat on the floor scrubbing away turning my Sunday into a deep clean day. Getting up to pick up my phone, I answered the incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Cordelia Lily Adams. We have your mother in 1201 Eastwood Drive in Salt Lake City. If you want to save her life come alone. We will know. We just want to chat. This phone will combust in ten seconds. See you soon."

I dropped the phone in the sink as it ignited.

Well, fuck.

Leaving a scribbled note that I had an emergency and would be back soon. I filled my backpack before hailing a taxi to the airport. I suppressed my guilt so Steve couldn't sense it.

Waiting four hours to get on my flight, I couldn't sleep on the plane. Little did I know that Steve returned early.

I checked into a motel outside of Salt Lake City before trying to eat something and recover from jet lag getting ready for what faced me the following day. I could feel Steve's worry from his side of the bond. I focused for a second closing it off trying to be level headed for tomorrow. Also, I didn't want Steve to worry.

Third POV

Steve wanted to surprise Cora so he stopped at the market to pick up pizza and flowers. He was worried when he received no response from her door or her phone instead he found a note addressed to him telling him not to worry and that she left for a family emergency. He could feel her fear despite how she tried to hid it.

"Cora's gone. She left a note about a family emergency but I think it's something more," Steve rushed into the debriefing room. He had a gut feeling something was wrong.

"J, give me a location," Tony commanded.

"Are you sure that you are not overreacting?" Natasha snapped wanting to finish the debriefing with the full team.

"She just landed in Salt Lake City. She bought the ticket herself," Tony explained watching the video of a frazzled looking Cora.

"Her family lives in Northern Wisconsin, why would she go to Salt Lake City?" Bruce asked.

"Why don't you call her?" Bucky asked wondering why this was a big deal.

Steve admitted that he may have broken her door to investigate more. He set the remains of a burnt phone on the table.

"Okay, that's weird," Sam admitted.

"I think you need to calm down. You freaking out is probably freaking her out. Cora is a grown woman and you need to trust her," Natasha leveled trying not to sound incentive. She had a feeling that the girl was more than met the eye.

"Excuse me for worrying about my soulmate's odd behavior and disappearance," Steve snapped leaving the room to head to the gym to hit something. It was well into the night when he felt nothing from her, she was gone from the back of his mind. That's when the Captain really began to panic. He paced for hours debating on tracking her down. By the early morning, he had to find her. Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam decided to tag along.

Cora's POV

Getting up, I had knots in my stomach. I could take care of this and be home today. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Steve yet. The taxi pulled up to the large looking warehouse. I took a deep breath before yanking the door open closing it behind me.

My mother sat in a chair with a man wearing a metal helmet on leaned on a table in front of her.

"Welcome! I was wondering when you would appear," the man boomed gesturing me to approach.

I looked at my mother who was smirking at me instead of looking fearful. She morphed in a blue lady. It was a trick, of course, it was.

"What game are you playing?" I demand while crossing my arms taking a step back.

"We had to draw you away from your friends to make you an offer to join us. You keep yourself hidden. Wouldn't you like to be not afraid anymore of what you are? The time of hiding in the shadows is over because people will finally see that mutants are supreme," He sauntered around to stand behind me.

"Remarkable of how much you sound like Hilter. You trick me then ask me to trust you? You could have just knocked on my door because you went to all this work to hear the same answer of no!" I spat at the both of them.

The lady morphed into Steve in his uniform standing up.

"But Cora, isn't your duty to your people?" Not Steve asked smiling at me.

"Now that's spooky," Tony sneered appearing the door yanked open.

Most of the team stood in their gear, I could just see how pissed Steve was. They weren't supposed to be here. I grimaced at Bruce who stood off to the side. I didn't want them to find out like this.

She morphed into a blue lady as a man appeared out of thin air. The metal headed man grabbed a piece of scrap metal before hurling it towards Bruce. I stopped it before it reached him floating in mid air but the damage was done. Bruce erupted into the Hulk.

"That should keep you busy for a bit. We will be waiting for you, but a parting gift of what it feels like to turn you back on your own," He warned before passing by me. He used his gift to stab a sliver of metal into my side.

"Eric, we need to go," the blue lady snapped before they teleported away.

The burning pain hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. I yanked out the sliver putting my hand on the wound to keep pressure. I turned to see that the team had their hands full with Hulk trying to calm him down. He roared before setting his eyes on me and he was pissed. I could see that it was all my fault in his eyes.

"Cora, move!" Steve shouted tossing his shield at Hulk's head try to distract him.

I stood my ground taking a few steps towards Hulk who charged at me. Before the team could react, Hulk had frozen mid-leap.

I took a deep breath focusing what energy I had left on trying to knock him off carefully. Feeling the blood drip from my nose, I had seconds left to get him asleep before I would be.

The team watched in awe as the two collapsed in sync.

"Cora!" Steve ran to gather her up in her arms rushing back to the quinjet to step her a gurney. Bucky was right behind him grabbing medical supplies to dress her wound. Getting Banner in the other gurney, the team headed back to New York.

Steve carefully washed the blood away from her face.

An hour later, Banner woke before checking his assistant side.

Cora's POV

I woke up with someone brushing my side. My eyes first saw the IV drip that made my body numb. I open the bond searching for Steve finding a wave of anger and worry.

"Careful, you don't want to reopen your wound," Bruce warned not looking me in the eye.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Steve snapped towering over me.

The others averted their eyes not looking at us but seemed shocked by his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry," I replied wishing he would stop looking at me with such cold hard eyes.

"You're sorry? I trusted you. We trusted you. How could you not tell me you are a mutant?" Steve hissed stared at me expecting an answer.

"I don't owe you an explanation for what I am," I croaked before turning my back to him letting a few tears fall.

Steve muttered something under his breath before walking towards the cockpit. I felt him close of the bond making me let loose a sob. No one spoke for the next three hours. When they landed, everyone but Bruce left. He walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Cora, it's time to wake up," Bruce whispered.

"I'm awake," I whispered glancing over my shoulder to look at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I want to go home."

I stood accepting the jacket from his to cover up before limping out next to him.

"I'll walk you home."

Bruce and I walked silently until I viewed my broken door.

"Bruce, could you stay for a few minutes?"

"Sure, here I can get this." Bruce propped the door open for us to get in before shutting it.

"There is tea in the cabinet left of the stove. I'm going to change."

We sat at the table while I sifted through a tin looking for a certain picture. I handed the picture of a bus load of kids sticking their heads out the windows. I pointed myself out.

"I was eight when I discovered my ability by pushing a kid with my hand breaking their ankle. When I was nine our bus crashed on a bridge falling into a lake along with a semi. We were going to the zoo. I was the sole survivor. My younger brother died. I tried to lift the bus but I was powerless. I ended up nearly killing myself then spent months in the hospital. They couldn't understand how I sustained so much brain damage. I told my mother and she was beyond supportive. A few years later, after mutant events grew in the news. Our neighbor came out with the ability to read minds. "Mutant and Proud." was the t-shirt I found him in when he was hung in the town square. I would listen to how hateful people were and only practiced my abilities when we went to our Summer cabin with my mom. I hurt her once by accident and since then, I stopped using my powers.

I never told anyone else. It's why I'm not afraid of you and why we got along at first. I know what's it's like to feel like a monster. I wanted to tell you but this gift of mine ruins everything when I use it. I didn't want anyone to think of me differently. I'm so sorry, Bruce. I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore." Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I felt Bruce pull me into a hug stroking my hair.

"I still care about you, Cora. For me, it's comforting to know that if the other guy gets out of line you can help me. I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm here for you for anything."

I smiled into his shirt.

"I think I have a frozen cheese pizza in the freezer for dinner if you want to stay."

"That sounds great."

Third POV

Bruce left a few hours later after redressing Cora's wound. He felt closer to here after today and felt Hulk fierce urge to pummel Steve into the ground after the way he treated her.

He entered the floor hearing people in the living room. He walked into the kitchen grabbing a water when he listened to the conversation.

"So instead of comforting her after being stabbed you yelled at her?" Wanda asked glaring at the captain.

"Yeah, dude, it was a bit harsh," Sam agreed.

Steve dismissed them by focusing on Bruce.

"What took you so long?" Steve snapped noticing how his shirt was partially soaked.

"I stayed with Cora. She told me about her past and how she was afraid to tell anyone. I comforted her making sure she ate dinner before rechecking her wounds," Bruce explained in an even voice not liking how much of jealous boyfriend he sounded, "And you should go over as fix the door you broke. I know you're upset she's been through enough to have her soulmate shame her for being herself."

Steve froze. He ran his hands through his hair before moaning, "I'm an idiot. I love Cora. The thought of losing her mad me go a bit crazy. I guess I better go buy here a new door. Thank you, Bruce, for looking after her," Steve admitted before rushing out the door.

"Finally, he's been moping since you two left," Natasha pointed out taking a sip of her coffee.

Cora POV

"Steve?" I asked opening my door when he pulled me into his arms kissing me hard without warning. Melting into the kiss, my hands played with his hair as he took my breath away.

"I was a being an ass. I'm sorry for overreacting just the thought of spending the rest of my days with seeing you smile made me lose it. Please, could you forgive me?"

I nodded pulling him in explaining everything I kept from him. A weight felt lifted from me as he pecked my face with kisses. After attaching my new door, I invite him to stay the night. We ended up cuddling in my room for hours along with some kisses making me forget the events of the past twenty-four hours.

It took a few days before things went somewhat back to normal. Wanda was very supportive of me being a mutant herself. We bonded more by her sometimes helping me play around with my power telling that it could be a good thing.

Bucky still wouldn't look me in the eye neither would Natasha. I knew it bugged Steve.

Currently, it was a little past nine at night. I was still in the lab making some sweet overtime with Bruce and I furiously still at work being on a time crunch because of how fast of samples would deteriorate.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky went out for drinks a man nights out. The rest of the team was around but didn't interrupt us.

Hours past and we were just about finished, I felt my eyes drooping. I lifted my head from the tabletop hearing a rowdy group head towards the lab.

I look at the three drunk men giggling like children stumble in the lab. Bruce paused stepping in front of me to set down a beaker.

"Cora, my sweet darling, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been hiding?" Steve asked completely plastered.

"Are you drunk, Steven Grant Rogers?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe," he giggled before tickling Bucky making him squirm and yelp.

"They both drank a keg of Thor's stuff, it was cool," Sam explained wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Steve stumbled forward to try and hug me but hugged Bruce instead.

"Doll, why do you smell like a man?" He asked pouting.

"Because you're hugging, Bruce, honey. Bruce, can you finish up without me?" I asked pulling Steve away. Bruce nodded bidding me goodnight.

Steve nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," I tugged him towards the door.

"No! I'm not tired. I want to cuddle instead," Steve pouted stopping completely in the hallway.

"How would you like Bucky and Sam to come over and have a sleepover?" I asked teasing but he grinned pulling the three of us to his room.

The three grown ass men built the hugest fort I'd ever seen.

Steve soon pulled me in pulling me to lay down between him and Bucky. Steve wrapped at arm around me before drifting off to sleep. I watched as Bucky nod off and put his head on my shoulder because the tent they made was small for four people.

Waking up, I could hear the clicking of phone cameras. I opened my eyes to see the heads of the rest of the Avengers with their cell phones. Steve didn't stir but pulled me closer to him burning his face into my neck.

Sam and Bucky stirred sitting up looking were hungover and confused. I tried to sit up but Steve's arm was too strong. I smirked at the idea of how to wake him up. Before I could back about I gave him a wet willie making him let out a shout.

"Morning, my love," I crooned as he looked around confused.

"Why are we in a fort sleeping with Bucky and Sam?" He asked wiping his ear.

"Because drunk you didn't want to go to bed," I explained getting up turning back to look at the three men.

Everyone left the room to start breakfast leaving Steve and me to take apart the massive fort.

"I apologize about last night. Bucky thought to challenge me to a drinking contest switching out for Thor's alcohol. It the first time I ever was drunk," Steve apologized as he cleaned up.

"Well, luckily, you are very cute when you're plastered," I admitted before brushing my teeth.

Steve pulled me into his arms leaning down to place kissing my lips. My eyes fluttered close leaning up on my toes to return his kiss. I pulled away to smile at his redden cheeks.

Looking into his eyes, I felt that my life would be filled with shenanigans and so much love and happiness.

Decades passed, and it turns out I was right.


	2. Sentimental Fools (Clint)

Used to be All We Are. I turned it into a one-shot instead.

3rd POV

Pepper spent the whole afternoon cooking, it was a hobby that she picked up a few weeks ago. Cooking through her mother's cookbook brought back memories that she was fond of and often missed. Instead of going out this Friday, she was hosting a get-together. Of course, Tony didn't mind if he picked the wine. Steve couldn't turn down a home-cooked meal besides, Pepper was the only girl that he could talk to without blushing. Bruce as usually didn't have any precedent plans. Agents Barton and Romanoff just finished a mission in Dubai and were given a few days to themselves. Tony's door to any of the Avengers was always open. In which the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were thankful for a place to crash, but not enough to say anything to add to Tony's ever growing ego. The only one missing was Thor, who was spending time Jane.

"Thank you for all coming, nearing the holidays always makes me a sentimental fool according to Tony. I just wanted to," Pepper addressed her hungry guests who all have had long weeks before her phone began to ring. Glancing down at the table she could see it was Rory, Tony's little sister who had been studying abroad for a semester in Dublin. Pepper had been worried because she had not been responding to her texts for the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry if you guys would excuse me for one moment. Dig in," She continued her sentence picking up the phone taking a few steps away from the table.

Tony groaned pouring himself some more wine.

"I have been so worried about you," Pepper snapped keeping her voice down.

"I can't say the same thing about you, darling Pepper," the venomous voice hissed back which was not Rory.

Shocking her like she wanted, the voice grinned on the other side pleased with the gasp the redhead produced. Pepper held her hand to her mouth in shock, pleading to God that Rory wasn't with her former torturer.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony demanded not liking how pale his girlfriend was before instructing Jarvis to pick up the call so he can talk to whoever was on the other side of the call.

"Who's calling?" Tony questioned setting down his drink pulling Pepper gently to her chair.

"It's been awhile, baby. Tell me do you miss me?" The woman purred which made some at the table cringe.

"Whitney, what a pleasant surprise. What have you been up to, plastic surgery or stealing candy from kids?" Tony responded to his crazy hostile ex-lover who tried to kill him and Pepper a few years ago. Meanwhile, snagging Pepper's phone telling Jarvis to track the call while keeping her on the main sound system.

"Well, actually, I have had the best past few weeks with your sister," Whitney sneered wishing she could see Tony's face.

Getting punched by the Hulk without his suit would be immensely better than what the billionaire felt at the moment. He knew he shouldn't have let her go off by herself to Ireland. Steve and Bruce were surprised they knew nothing of another Stark, unlike Clint and Natasha who had heard of her when reading Tony's file.

"Your little Aurora has guts. She's been refusing to contact you even when I asked her to. I wished I learned Russian so I could slap her for the names I think she has been calling me. If she refuses to talk, I guess her screams will do instead," Whitney threatened, running the tip of her dagger down the girl's side.

"Wait, what do you want?"

"I want you to be heartbroken when you find her lifeless body knowing it was your fault."

Tony slammed his hands down, the table cracked underneath his fists. His fellow Avengers were not used to seeing him lose his cool. Hissing a slur of vulgar profanities, Tony wouldn't hesitate to murder Whitney Frost if she killed Aurora despite the consequences.

"You were always dramatic, Frost, but you have made a grave mistake if you do not release my sister I will bring down the full force of the Avengers until I have you alone in a dark room for the rest of your life," Tony warned darkly not caring that others were present.

Whitney laughed.

"Now, what do you want?" Tony demanded raising his voice to nearly yelling.

"3 billion cash within the next 8 hours wired to the account I send to you," the kidnapper deadpanned finally conveying the deal that they had planned at the beginning.

"I want to speak with her first," He insisted not evening caring about the money.

"Speak English or I will slit your throat," Whitney held the knife level with Rory's chin lengthen hair.

Rory glared at desperate ex of her brother.

"Little bear to big bear, do you copy?" Rory croaked dehydrated.

Her voice brought tears to Tony's eyes before he cleared his throat.

"Rodger, I'm coming little bear," Tony whispered.

"Phoenix Park, don't do anything stupid like being armed," Frost cut off, ending the call.

The silent table taken back by what just happened were all thinking that if under different circumstances that the conversation between the siblings was heartwarming.

"Tony, we'll get her back," Pepper whispered reaching for his hand.

"Wheels up in thirty," Tony hissed typing furiously on Pepper's phone getting prepared to transfer the money when the time came.

"What's the plan?" Bruce asked curiously pushing his plate away not hungry anymore.

"I give her the money and get my sister back."

"No tricks?" Steve astounded that he didn't have another plan.

"None, this time, Cap," Tony admitted drumming his fingers on the glass table.

Clint and Natasha exchanged wary glances.

"She speaks Russian?" Natasha asked curious of his sister.

"Yes, mostly because I didn't think she would," Tony smirked knowing where she got her stubbornness from.

The Avengers geared up except Tony who just would bring his armor just in case. Being a personal mission, Tony had a hard time keeping a level head, the others noticed. A tense silence filled the plane, Tony rested his head in his hands. Thoughts clouded his head of failing to protect his sister. His parents would be ashamed.

"Stop beating yourself up, Stark," Banner laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you sister is anything like you, she is a fighter," Cap added trying to comfort his fellow teammate.

"That's what I am afraid of," Tony retorted dryly wishing he had a drink right now. Circling the park, scouting out for a place to land. They were a few minutes early and started going over back plans if something went wrong. Natasha kept an eye scanning the park looking for Frost aka Madame Masque.

The light snow and freezing temperatures made the area scarce of anyone. Aurora Eliza Stark stumbled over the icy ground. She could feel herself being carried by two goons. Blindfolded and hands tied behind her back which she kept struggling against nearly breaking her wrists. When they finally stopped walking, her blindfold was taken off. She blinked adjusting to the blinding light to see snow falling and a black jet was a small distance was from them.

Tony.

He wasn't alone catching a glimpse of red-haired women and a dark blonde haired man standing next to her. The women scarily beautiful while the man appeared stiff and rigid.

"They're here," Natasha announced looking at the tattered-clothed girl.

Tony hurried down and out to get his sister. He took note of how pale she was, the bags underneath her now dull blue eyes. Tony's heart twisted seeing her torn clothing and dried blood. His eyes darkened looking at the collar around her neck.

He took out his phone transferring the money over before Whitney moved the money to her master's account.

"Let her go. Until we meet again sweetheart. Oh, I almost forgot if you follow us, pop goes the daisy. You can deactivate while you fly back far away from here," Whitney grinned before her guards shoved Rory forward. Too weak to catch herself, she slid on the snow-covered ice. She cried out as the cuts reopened, leaving red smears on the ground.

Tony lurched forward taking her in his arms vowing to get revenge. He glared at the monster of his ex before walking away with the limp body of his sister. He looked down at her bloody face, eyes closed, she was muttering nonsense. He caught a few words as he brought her up on the plane.

Dream. Please. Blood.

"Rory, stay awake, I need to deactivate the collar around your neck," Tony instructed setting her down as gently as he could.

She didn't reply in a haze of delirium and exhaustion.

Clint passed over a set of tools he always carried just in case. Tony quickly went to work on the bomb.

Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha gave them some space despite how they wanted to help.

A sharply pained gasp left Rory's lips before the ear piercing scream did. Tony pulled back, pinning her shoulders against the metal wall. She jerked away in pain.

"Calm down, Rory, you're safe, just breathe," Tony urged his hands covered in blood.

Shaking her head violently, she struggled against the imposter of her brother not being able to calm down.

"This isn't real. It's in my head. Another dream he created," Rory rasped closing her eyes trying to wake up from her belief of being trapped in another nightmare.

"I'm so sorry," Tony whispered tears rolling down his face.

"I can't, get away, I can't," She cried banging her head against the wall.

Tony put a hand behind her head to stop her from hurting herself. This frightened his sister more, who thought he was going to kill her. Struggling against him, throwing kicks and screaming bloody murder, Rory's foot connected with the left side of his face making him fall backward.

Shaking violently, she looked up at the Avengers fearful of what was going to happen. Even if she was in another dream, the guilt of attacking her brother resonated deep within her.

"Miss Stark, we are just trying to help. My name is Clint Barton. Can I deactivate the collar around your neck?" the archer asked setting his bow on the ground.

Looking into his eyes, they looked calm and in control like his soft baritone voice.

The youngest Stark tilted her head back. The agent crouched in front of her quickly finishing what Tony started. Tony pulled himself up and stepped away watching with dismay. The collar fell to the ground, Rory kicked the thing away from her. Curling into a ball, mumbling to herself that the dreams aren't real. Clint moved away from the traumatized girl.

"Tony?" Steve wasn't sure what their next move was.

"Natasha, can you try and see if she's injured. The rest of us will get this baby in the air," Tony instructed.

"I could help, I have some medical training," Bruce pulled out a small kit he brought with him.

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of letting you see my sister shirtless," Tony smirked tossing the kit to Nat before dragging the others into the cockpit.

The Black Widow's skill set didn't including genuine comforting, but maybe she could make an exception. Getting on her knees, she hummed an old Russian lullaby.

Aurora's throat burned while getting a grip to recognize the words of the hymn. Her breathing eventually slowed when the song ended.

"You're the Black Widow aren't you?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"Yes, please call me Natasha, can I check your wounds?" The dark redhead stated softly feeling bad at of how rattle the girl was.

"Red Room," Tony's sister rambled shutting her eyes trying to decide if the memory was real or another nightmare.

The Widow gasped in surprise, Clint stuck his head out glancing at his partner, studying the threat level and if he needed to step in.

Aurora's head throbbed painfully blocking out Natasha's rolling questions. Agent Romanoff reached for the girl wanting to find out what she knew not ready for the kick in the stomach she received.

"Enough," Natasha hissed pulling the vial from her boot, injecting the girl.

"What the hell did you do?" Tony roared storming over to catch his sister falling limp on the floor.

"She'll wake up in a few hours with some needed sleep," Nat grounded untying Rory's wrists.

"You had no right, this is just going to make things worse," Bruce interjected checking her weakened pulse.

"We have to take her to Shield if she tried to hurt anyone, Fury's orders," Clint called from his seat at the front of the plane.

"Fury can fuck off, he isn't keeping my sister prisoner," Tony warned pressing a bandage to the gushing cut on her back.

"She needs help, clearly with whatever happened to her. I don't think you should do it on your own," Steve agreed, knowing all the resources at Fury's fingertips.

Tony scowled holding his sister closer, stubbornly agreeing saying that he could be there at every step.

The staff worked with Rory; her back was stitched up and her wounds covered. Keeping her sedated and pumping her with fluids, the doctor sent a blood sample to the lab. All of this happening with a worried billionaire looming over their backs.

The team debated who to send in when she woke up. Despite Tony's argument, Fury assigned Barton and Romanoff to the task. Bruce was called away to the lab while the others gathered outside Rory's room.

Rory's POV

Waking up on my belly, my body aching, feeling like I had been hit by a freight train or maybe even a hulk. My head pounded trying to remember the past events that were hazy. My shoulder and leg ached from the itchy stitches I presumed were there. Muttering profanities, I pulled myself up, swaying slightly from a head rush and nausea. Where the hell am I?

I could see a mirrored wall which usually meant that there are people on the other side. I yanked the IV out of my arm, not trusting that the clear bag was just fluids. This caught their attention, two people entered the room. They were from my last dream, or maybe they rescued me. I applied the sheet down on my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Miss Stark, can you please state your full name for us?" Natasha questioned standing tense not the same person who had sung me a lullaby.

"Aurora Eliza Stark," I answered softly looking into the agent's eyes.

"Can you tell us the last date you remember it being?" The archer asked smiling reassuringly.

"If you are referring to the day I was kidnapped, it was December 4th. Is Tony behind that glass?" I retorted, staring at the glass blankly imaging Tony's grim expression.

"Yes, along with others, including Director Fury," Red Widow answered crossing her arms.

"So the good cop bad cop act trying figure out what I know or can I go?" I asked imaging Tony's smile wishing to see him.

"Please tell us everything you remember," Clint suggested rubbing the back of his neck.

"Her cover was that she was a physics grad student working with our professor on her thesis. Whitney hung around my group of friends I had. Besides, I should have noticed a red flag when she asked me about Tony. I didn't worry because a lot of people have obsessions with you guys. Anyway, our exams finished and she offered for us to join her at a two-week retreat before returning to the states. Someone stole my phone a few days before we left. I couldn't recall Pepper's number off the top of my head. My pride stopped me from calling Tony because I had lost my birthday gift he made me. I didn't worry because I was having fun. Telling myself that it would only be for a few days, I went along with them.

The second night someone broke into the lounge, which was also out in the boonies. The men slaughtered mostly everyone, taking a few of us, including Whitney, to their master. I was roughed up a bit. I woke up strapped to a table when Whitney told me who she was. The bitch asked nicely to tell her everything I know about Tony, Pepper, Shield, and even the Avengers. I stayed silent for the first two days until she lost her patience. Setting her goons on me, I figured out being punched sucks. She figured out that hurting me didn't do the trick. Bringing in my friends, she made me what as they tortured them, trying to get anything out of me. A few more days passed until she began to feel guilty. She began sneaking me water and food, even letting me out to use my legs for a bit. She explained how it was nothing personal. Finally, I asked her why playing the whole 'I thought you were my friend' act. She clearly loved this master who she referred to. He promised her revenge against Tony and Pepper, as well the rest of you. It was that night that her master graced me with his presence. After being blindfolded and cut up a bit, he began to touch my forehead. He chuckled and injected me with something before touching my cheek.

That's when the nightmares would start, but they were different from any I have ever had before. I could feel the pain that occurred in them. They felt hand selected like I was trapped in all of my worse fears that I couldn't have ever thought possible," I wiped away the hot tears burning my cheeks, swallowing the lump in my throat before continuing, "After however long they lasted Whitney would come in putting my phone in my hand. I would refuse to call for help then he would come back in, starting the dreams again. This happened for God knows how long until the lines of reality blurred. Then I attacked my brother and you. Now, I'm here and starving," I dropped the bloody sheet on the bed.

"Well, let's fix that kid," Tony answered elbow propped on the door frame.

I smiled limping over to him. He ruffled my greasy hair, pulling me close. Tony tried to get me to sit in a wheelchair to push to the dining hall. Clint and Natasha left to go get something to help with the pain I still had.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," A handsome blond man greeted with a curt nod.

"Please call me Rory," I responded holding my hand out.

He took my hand in a soft grip, flashing me his perfect teeth.

"Steve."

"You must be a patient man to work with my brother," I greeted the man I assumed to be Director Fury.

His lips turned up in a smirk.

"You must be the sister Stark tries to keep secret. Nice to finally meet you, if only under different circumstances. This is my second in command, Maria Hill," The Director greeted, the tall, dark haired and eyed woman nodded at me.

Sitting down at the table, I felt exhausted. Trying to keep my eyes open, I watched Tony and Steve go through the line getting looks from other agents. Drinking the glass of water which Tony set down in front of me, I realized how thirsty I was. Tony pushed a full plate of chicken, potatoes, and veggies in front of me. The smell of gravy made my mouth water. I took a bite, groaning. We were soon joined by Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Clint sat down on the other side of me setting a plastic cup with a few pills in it. I took it, going to grab Tony's glass instead Steve pushed forward his untouched glass. I smiled at him taking it thankfully.

"So what did you get Pepper for Christmas?" My eyes were directed at Tony. A small worry formed in the back of my head that I had missed Christmas.

"I was going to propose to her," He replied eyes astray on the line forming in the line for food.

I squeak loud enough to catch the surrounding tables' attention. Holding a hand over my mouth, the others wore surprised expressions too.

"I have never been more proud of you," I gushed smiling like a madwoman.

"With everything that's happened I was going to put it off until her birthday," Tony admitted playing with his fries.

"No, everything that has happened in the past weeks, nothing would make me happier."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't, I will ask her for you."

Tony rolled his eyes at my answer. Natasha and Bruce exchanged smiles at our conversation. I wonder if they are a thing. I could easily imagine it.

"When is Christmas by the way?" I asked no one in particular.

"A week from tomorrow," Clint turned to me still rocking the tight leather suit.

"We can host a party on Christmas Eve. A ton of lights, Pepper and I can cook, you pay for the booze, and we have a perfect party. I am already planning the menu in my head." I replied thinking when to go shopping.

Tony groaned at my antics putting his head in his hands. Steve and Clint laughed at him.

They ended up wanting to keep me for observation, but Tony convinced them that it would be best for me to go home. Pepper was attached to my hip the moment we arrived. She cried holding me close. I patted her back soothingly while looking at Tony pouring himself a drink. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha stayed at Shield doing god knows what. Steve leaned over whispering something to Tony, making them both chuckle.

Escaping to my room to rest before dinner, a thought passed through my head that a shower could make me feel better. Clipping and painting my nails my favorite dark blue color, sapphire, was something I hadn't done since summer. Shaving my hairy legs made me feel less Chewbacca-like for sure. The steaming water felt glorious on my skin, moving my hand to turn off the faucet, a barrage of water hit me in the face. Crying out at the familiar feeling, I tumbled backward landing awkwardly, screaming when the stitches in my right leg seared a hot flash of pain. Stupidly trying to catch myself, my wrist twisted helping break my fall.

My heart in my ears, I moved my legs to see how bad the damage was. The bandages were soaked a crimson red that didn't look like a good sign. Cradling my injured hand to my chest, I dragged myself to lean over to reach for my robe. The door swooshed open and shut in mere seconds, Pepper gasped, wasn't sure if it was because of the blood or me being nude. The red-haired assassin stepped out from behind her taking quick action to reach for a towel to cover me.

"Hey, guys," I croaked shakily holding onto the towel tightly.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked through the door.

"I slipped," I called out, Natasha propping me up and with Pepper's help to put a robe to cover me.

I ripped off the bandage on my leg. Nearly cutting my lip open from biting down, a few of the stitches were torn out. I sucked a gasp, standing on my one good leg. Using the two women as crutches, I limped outside to the chair. Tony scooped me up taking me to the infirmary. I pouted, passing the Clint, Steve, and Bruce pausing to stare at me, stopping their conversation with the bulky God wearing a red cape. I waved at them. Tony picked up his pace.

"Jarvis, call Dr. Kylar. Tell her it's an emergency and that I will pay her double to make a house visit," Tony instructed setting me down in the medical bay bed.

"Yes, Sir," The familiar British accent answered.

"What happened?" Clint questioned concerned, the others joining us.

"I slipped," I repeated staring at the ceiling feeling pathetic and a burden taking up their time.

"Any reason why?" Bruce pushed rolling up his sleeves.

"Because I have two left feet and tubs are slippery," I defended getting a little snippy.

"You have two left feet?" Steve asked innocently, moving to get a look at my feet.

Laughing, I realized he was being serious.

"It's an expression for someone is clumsy," I answered moving my toes.

He nodded in understanding.

"Sir, Dr. Kylar is on her way," Jarvis interjected.

"You guys don't have to wait for me. I'm sure there's avenging to do or, at least, dinner to eat," I murmured wanting fewer eyes staring at me.

"Lady Stark, if you are injured, that holds the utmost urgency," The God of thunder urged setting down his hammer.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did he have to say something so kind?

Finally, after twenty minutes of small talk, Melissa arrived. I liked had always liked the woman who did my yearly check ups. Keeping her hazel eye's on me, putting on gloves she asked me what happened. I explained once again. Gingerly, she examined my shoulder, wrist, and leg. She started me on an IV and stuff for the pain. Putting a strap-able cast on my wrist telling me to leave it on for three weeks. My shoulder stitches were tender she told me while working on my leg. I closed my eyes going to my happy place.

My childhood vacation home in Canada that was only reachable by snowmobile.

My body relaxed and warmed at the thought.

"So how your senior year going?" Melissa asked looking up from her work.

"Good, I've gotten a dozen job offers from Tony's competitors, but keeping my options open," I answered keeping my eyes shut smirking at Tony's reaction I knew he had.

"When are you going to accept my offer to work for me? I offered you the job on day one, doesn't that count for something?" Tony addressed rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, I want to start my own company and put you out of business?" I dragged playfully feeling the soothing feeling from the medication kicking in.

Tony's hearty laugh filled the room, receiving a few laughs from others.

"So I fixed your leg up. Not that I should have to tell you, but be careful for the next few weeks. I will leave you something medication for the pain," She pulled some pills out her bag setting them in my hand. She departed with a quick nod in Tony's direction, scurrying off to go home.

Pepper followed me back to the room. Hovering like a mother hen as I got dressed, she stopped me from heading to the kitchen to run a brush through my wet hair.

Taking my seat on the other side of Tony, Steve helped Pepper carry out the Italian food they ordered. It was from my favorite place across town. Thor passed me the chicken Alfredo which I took a healthy helping of, Thor smiled pleased.

"A healthy appetite, glorious, say why haven't we meet before if Stark is your kin?" He questioned reaching for another piece of garlic bread.

"I have been at college year round and Tony mainly visits me on campus," I replied twirling my fork to gather pasta before stabbing a piece of chicken.

"What's your major?" Bruce asked before taking a sip of iced tea.

"Computer Science," I answered taking another bite.

"Shield always has positions open," Natasha stated glancing slyly at Tony.

Tony made a disgusted sound.

After dinner, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha settled in the living room for a drink with sports playing in the background. Clint and Steve were helping clean the table with Pepper. I tried to help the best I could.

Wincing, I applied too much pressure to my leg trying to put a dish on a higher shelf. The warm solid presence pressed into my back as he grasped the glass putting it up in the cabinet. Clint's warm breath made my cheeks blush at his proximity. I turned away to notice that we were alone. Hanging the wet towels on the rack, Clint leaned against the counter crossing his arms watching me.

"Do you remember the battle of New York?" He asked his jaw locked.

"Vividly," Remembering, Tony's panicked phone call before climbing to the tallest building to see him falling out of the sky.

"Following the weeks up to the battle, I was under the mind control of the lunatic behind it all. It was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from as I did terrible things. All the people I killed, it still haunts me sometimes. I don't discuss it with people knowing that they wouldn't understand, but I don't want you to feel like you have to keep it to yourself. My door is open to you if need someone vent to," He offered smiling slightly, a look that I could get used to.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," I replied leaning next to him. I knew what it felt like to have your mind played with.

"Shit happens," He admitted smirking charmingly.

Rory's POV

Everyone is asleep except me, curling up underneath a blanket on the couch, I've been watching the history channel for officially four hours now. My eyes couldn't stay shut for more than thirty seconds from the fear of horrendous nightmares returning. Hearing footsteps, I looked over my shoulder: Clint.

He sat down, our shoulders touching.

"You should be in bed," He whispered keeping his eyes on the television

"I could say the same to you," I replied turning to look at him.

"Well, I am used to sleeping in increments for patrol, it's a hard habit to break. You know you're safe here, Tony would never let those monsters take you again."

"I know that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what?"

Pausing, tears in my eyes, I didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't pressure me for an answer but focused on the cheesy car commercial.

"Earlier, when you were talking about the battle of New York, I was actually there. Tony doesn't know that I had some files to pick up from his office and I was on my way when the army invaded. I was being held in a train station until Steve came in. Soon after, we were left out and guided to safety, but Tony called me. He told me he loved me and wanted to make sure I was safe. I lied saying I was at the library. After the call ended, I snuck past the cops to get to a tall building. By the time, I reached the top I could see him go into the massive hole in the sky carrying a missile on his back.

Those moments waiting for him to come back were the worst of my life. I tracked you guys down, checking to make sure he was all right before heading back to campus.

The first dream I had when being held captive was that one, but instead Tony never came back. I don't ever want to relive that ever again that's why I don't want to go to sleep."

"Then don't."

Eventually, my eyes drifted open and close, despite my best efforts. My head rested on Clint's shoulder, he didn't seem to mind. My breathing waned, my present anxiety of late faded, easing into the background. My last memory being a strong arm wrap around my shoulder.

Waking up to the wonderful smell of coffee, lifting my head from the warmness surrounding me, I see a puzzled Natasha nursing her coffee. I pushed myself up, jumping up at the groan that came from beneath me. Clint was still half asleep, his expression utterly adorable. His arm tightened around my lower back, Natasha raised her eyebrow in question.

"Steve is making breakfast. The others will be up soon," She explained sitting down in a leather love seat.

"Wake up, bird boy," I muttered stumbling out of his grasp.

Clint sat up rubbing his eyes. I walked away, cheeks rosy with embarrassment, to my room to clean up for the day.

Tony decided to borrow me for the morning; updating me on his works in progress and asking for my input. Pepper finally convinced him to lend me to her so she could go present and dress shopping. Tony agreed as long as Natasha tagged along.

A wave of warmth walking into the training room. Thor and Steve were duking it out in a sealed room while Clint and Natasha were sparing hand to hand on an open mat area. Observing them was fun because it was like they knew each other's moves a thousand times over. Clint glanced in our direction, being tossed down onto the mat from being distracted. Taking a water break, Pepper begged for Natasha to join us. She agreed, asking to meet us in a few minutes after she cleaned herself up.

"So, what did Tony whisk you away to show you this morning?" Clint asked wiping the sweat from his neck with a towel.

"Just to show me some prototypes and upgrades. He asked for my opinion on some, nothing unusual," I replied sitting down on an empty bench.

"Most of the time when Rory is here, they spend most of their time working on projects. I can't count how many pizzas they have gone through the years in that lab," Pepper remarked crossing her arms.

"You're telling me that, Tony Stark, the invincible Iron Man asks someone else for input of his own creations? I never thought I would see the day." Clint joked cracking a sly smile at me.

Laughing with Pepper, I was relieved that Clint wasn't acting awkward or standoffish from the events this morning.

"I didn't get to ask you this morning, but did you sleep all right last night?" Clint asked innocently catching me off guard with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I nodded nervously, biting down on my lip to keep from laughing.

"How about you?" I returned the question feeling my cheeks flush.

"The best I've had in awhile," his smirk grew.

Pepper looked at us strangely before Natasha came back in the room in different clothes.

"Have a good time, ladies," Clint exclaimed sauntering off towards the exit.

Sorting through racks of dresses looking for the perfect one for Pepper, I strayed away from Pepper who was trying some on dresses while Natasha had a call to take care of.

I grabbed a black lace dress hoping that Natasha would be willing to try it on. Feeling the hair stand on end scanning the store to see nothing unusual. Feeling like I was being watched, I hurried back to the dressing room to hand Pepper more dresses.

"Is everything okay? You look frazzled," Natasha asked coming out of nowhere making me jump and drop the dresses in surprise.

"Yes, I just had this weird feeling. It doesn't matter; however, I did find a dress you might like." I handed her the dress to find she approved sliding into a dressing room.

"Pepper?" I called out laying the dresses over a lounge chair.

"What do you think?" Pepper twirled around in the mid-length purple dress.

"Good, but I think like the lace navy one better," I answered handing her more dresses.

Natasha strutted out looking like a total badass, no twirling necessary.

"You look gorgeous, Nat, Bruce won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Pepper stated reaching a maroon dress of a close rack.

So they are a thing! Part of me was relieved for a reason I didn't want to admit to myself. Trying the dress on Pepper handed me, it fit me like a glove, it was perfect, not too short and exposing a little, but still classy.

"I like that color on you. I bet Clint will too," Natasha murmured back in her regular clothes.

"I knew it!" Pepper's voice was muffled by the dressing room, she rushed out dress in hand, "That whole 'how did you sleep conversation' earlier was bizarre."

Paying for the dresses with Tony's card, we left departing from the mall with a few bags. Getting back to the tower, Bruce asked to check my vitals and for a blood sample. After answering his questions, I caught up with the rest of the group who were deciding where to get dinner. Going with the flow, I freshened up meeting the others in the garage. I offered to drive, wanting the chance to race Tony to the other side of town. Sitting down into Leona, my midnight blue corvette, Natasha sat in the passenger seat while Steve and Clint were in the back seat.

"Ladies, first," Tony urged through the speaker system.

"When have you ever considered me to be a lady?" I questioned looking over at his dark shaded eyes a few cars over.

"True," Blaring AC/DC his silver baby peeled out with me on his tail.

Steve reached for the upper handle of the car when I took a corner hard skidding a bit.

"Don't worry, I will get you there alive, maybe a bit shaken, but alive," I assured him speeding around Tony, grinning like mad, taking a sharp corner before weaving through traffic. We ended up at the pizza joint at the same time, leaving both of us happy with a tie. Walking through the crowded place to a booth in the back, the Avengers received stares. I trailed behind Tony with Clint behind me.

Someone reached out, grasping my arm, I went rigid with panic. A cry left the person's lips, Clint had the arm twisted and the person pressed to the table. Recognizing the man from his familiar brown eyes, it was my study partner from university.

"Jesus, Rory," Simon hissed struggling against Clint.

Gasps erupted from his family members, Nat dropped the arm she had put in front of me.

"Let him go please," I choked my fear dissipating, "I will join you guys in a minute."

The others moved along to slide into a booth a good distance away.

"I'm so sorry, Simon."

"I'm fine," He replied introducing me to his family members. After some small talk, I stopped a waiter slipping her my card to pay for their meal.

"Who is the boyfriend?" Tony coughed hitting me with his elbow.

"That is Simon, my study partner, who has a boyfriend," I replied looking over the drink menu.

"Does he now? So I don't have to dangle him off a building so he keeps his hands off you?" Tony threatened with a smile.

"Shush," I warned the waitress approaching our table.

Getting home, I spent hours, going through my room looking for a picture from Tony's Christmas present. Tears pooled in my eyes looking over all the memories, oh how things have changed. A knock in the background of the music I was listening to, giving a come in I rubbed my face. Clint steps in, scanning the mess I had made.

"Getting a head start on Spring cleaning?" He toyed sitting on the corner of my bed not filled with stuff.

"Nope, just looking for a picture for Tony's present. Did you need something?" I asked flipping through pictures.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," Clint revealed, his eyes honest.

"It's fine. If that was an actual bad guy, I would have been screwed. I froze," I admitted mad at myself.

"Don't beat yourself up. Give yourself some credit for what you have gone through, most people would have given up the information they knew to save their own skins, unlike you."

"Found it," I beamed holding the photo of Tony and me as kids.

My mom was taking a picture of Tony working on some engine for some paper when I had jumped on his back. Wide grins plastered on our face captured in the moment. Soon after he tickled me until I couldn't breathe. Mom laughed at us taking a few more photos. I hadn't seen this picture in years.

"Nice pigtails."

Clint helped clean my room up, I hovered over his shoulder so he didn't find any pictures from my middle school years.

Getting ready for bed, a resounding pit formed in my stomach. I kept the lamp on getting underneath the covers.

"Good night, J," I whispered smiling at the ceiling missing Tony's best creation.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Stark," the AI system replied.

I hope so too Jarvis.

…

"How could anyone love you?" Tony spat clutching a scalpel, "Father doesn't, Mother sees you as a nuisance, and I wish you were never born. The only thing you have caused is our family to fall apart. You aren't a Stark. You're baggage with a beating heart for a few more minutes,"

The blade pierced my skin.

…

Screaming, I clutched my heart to finding it trying to escape my chest. Staggering out of bed, I had slept for a half an hour. For some reason I didn't want to explain to myself, I stood outside Clint's room. I groaned at myself before heading to Tony's lab to find something to work on.

3rd POV

Tony sipped his coffee wrapping an arm around Pepper, who was eating the pancakes that Steve made for everyone. His sister usually didn't sleep this late, but she did need rest.

"Jarvis, is Rory still asleep?" Tony asked setting down his mug thinking about bringing her breakfast in bed.

Clint felt his stomach drop, wondering if she had nightmares. He forgot to wake up to check on her like he had planned. Natasha noticed her partner's countenance change at the mention of Stark's sister. The female shield agent liked the girl, she was resilient, but she didn't like how forthcoming of information she was. Normally, she is able to manipulate information out of anyone, but this situation was delicate with Tony being involved.

"Miss Stark had been in the lab since 11:32 p.m. since last night, Sir," Jarvis responded.

Tony stood leaving to check on his sister.

He found her over a massive amount of circuits.

"Please, at least, come and eat some breakfast," Tony pleaded pulling the circuits out of her reach.

Rory looked up, eyes drooped and bloodshot, not wanting to leave her project. She felt like shit but didn't want to see the nightmares. She didn't fight, leaving the lab walking like the dead to the kitchen. Tony said he would meet there. Rory slumped down next to Pepper, keeping her head down. Pepper looked at her, heart aching at the pain she was going through, she began to rub her back softly. Steve filled a plate with bacon, cheesy eggs, toast, and strawberries before sliding the plate toward Rory, smiling softly.

Rory smiled at the soldier, nibbling on some bacon listening to Thor recall some Asgardian monster. She connected eyes with Clint for a few seconds. Tony slid a coffee cup in front of her, which was a caramel macchiato from across the street. She drank it greedily in between bites of food.

A few minutes later, Rory crashed on the couch. Pepper covered her in a fleece blanket.

"Drug the coffee?" Natasha asked taking a sip of her black coffee.

Tony nodded picking at Rory's leftovers.

Rory's POV

The following days flew by fast, getting to know the Avengers was interesting, to say the least. Thor told me all about Jane and asked me for advice on what to get her for Christmas. Bruce spent most of his time in his lab with Natasha lingering by him. Like I was expecting, Pepper and Tony hovered around me constantly. I learned that Steve liked to sketch, and I would join him on the roof with a good book. My conversations with Clint increased, developing a nightly schedule of him dropping by my bedroom to check on me. Resulting us to have long conversations about everyday things.

Stirring dishes that Pepper and I worked on all afternoon, Clint hid out in the kitchen with me, watching me make sure everything fine.

"Does this need more salt?" I questioned handing him a small sip of my soup.

He leaned forward, placing his hand on mine to steady the spoon.

"Just a pinch more," He answered setting the spoon in the sink.

I stirred in some salt before Pepper came in, dragging me into the room of guests. Straightening out my dress, Clint was a few feet beyond me, leaving to join the others on the couch. Joining Tony's side, I meet new people and some acquaintances I haven't seen in what seemed forever. I smiled and exchanged small talk with others, my eyes catching Clint's every now and then.

"Miss Stark," a balding man dressed in a black suit greeted when Tony left to get another drink.

"Please call me Rory, Mr. Coulson," I retorted recognizing him from earlier when Tony introduced us.

"Well, Rory, my employer is very interested in your talents. Would you consider signing on with Shield while you finish your schooling?" He asked scanning the room.

Why would they want me? Others could do what I do, and that have experience doing so. I love my brother, but his shadow of success followed me because my last name is Stark; therefore, I must be a genius. Taking a long sip from my champagne, I savored the tingling in my stomach, watching as Tony sauntered over to me.

"Trying to steal my sister in my house, not cool Phil," Tony chimed in which gave me a chance to step away.

I stepped back into the kitchen with my rum and coke in hand.

"Anything we can help with Rory?" Steve asked with Sam Wilson in tow.

"Everything is done, if you wouldn't mind letting everyone take a seat, and send a few people back to help carry things out," I said while grabbing a wad of potholders.

"Jesus," I squeaked, Clint scaring me a few inches from me. He enjoyed catching me off guard with his silent spy skills.

"You look beautiful tonight," Clint stated picking up a dish.

"You're going to making me blush, Clint."

"Maybe that's my intention."

I blushed under Clint's gaze.

Sitting down between Tony and Clint, Tony ruffled my hair teasingly before he raised his glass.

"I'm not one for heartfelt and gushy speeches that usually Pepper's job. I want to thank you all for coming because I consider some of you family. Except you, Rory, because I guess we actually are. As you've grown up I see how much you actually remind me of Pepper. You two are both strong, courageous, have a wicked sense of humor, and both put up with me. You two keep me on my toes at all times. While Rory is stuck with me forever, I want to make sure Pepper is too," Tony confessed before turning to bend down on one knee, "Will you Pepper Potts do me the honor of being stuck with me?"

Pepper clasped her hands over her mouth in tears before nodding.

"Yes," She gasped before she slid the ring onto her finger, my mother's ring.

I cheered the loudest smiling so much it hurt.

A couple hours later, everyone reminisced and talked while some danced to soft music. My ears perked at the sound of The Night We Met by Lord Huron. Tony pulled Pepper to dance and everyone began to follow suit. I played with my hands seeing it was just Clint and me who were left. Clint cracked a smile at me before standing offering me his hand. I caught Tony's eyes as they wiggled suggestively before I look up at Clint.

My hands sweaty, I laughed under my breath at him nervously. I couldn't think of what to say, but nothing needed to be said.

That moment was perfect. I guess Pepper wasn't the only sentimental fool in the family anymore because I would always cherish that night. Especially, a year later when we stood in the same spot with the same song playing for our first dance as husband and wife.


	3. What's Best For Her (Natasha)

3rd POV

Remy hated when they argued. Remy tried not be jealous that when Natasha was in New York she spent more time at Avenger's Tower more than at her place. It had been Natasha's birthday and Remy had prepared a variety of Russian dishes for the redhead when she was at work on a Saturday with her team. Natasha usually came home around six so Remy took her time to tidy up her apartment even herself by dolling up a bit.

Remy sat on the couch leaving the door in the oven waiting for her girlfriend to come home.

She watched the clock anxiously as ten minutes past then an hour then three hours. Remy sat brewing up a storm nearing on the verge of frustrated tears.

A soft knock at the door made her jump in surprise before rushing to nearly rip off the handle.

Natasha stood between the arms of her two teammates. Hawkeye and Captain America stood holding her drunk ass self up.

"You've got to me shitting me," I snapped seeing how she spent her birthday with her team.

"Sorry to disturb you miss, but Natasha told us this was her address," Cap announced gripping Natasha gripped a little tighter when she leaned forward.

I looked at Natasha who was staring at the Clint making fun of his ears. She had known that Remy was expecting her home hours ago so why did Natasha blow her off to get drunk?

"I don't know where her home is," Remy replied looking sadly at Natasha in disappointment.

"So who are you then?" Arrow guy asked narrowing his eyes.

Of course, Natasha wouldn't tell them about me.

"No one important. Make sure she gets home safe," Remy shut the door in the three Avengers faces not giving a damn.

Dumping the food in the trash and cleaning up, Remy showered dressing down into sweatpants before needing some air to clear her head. She ended up in a 24-hour diner across from the Avengers tower. She could see the top floor was still hosting a get together of the heroes. Natasha didn't need her so why did she spend so much time toying around with Remy's emotions?

They had been together for about a year now knowing each other for a year before that. Remy loved Natasha but she didn't dare say it out loud. She drank her coffee before leaving a large tip before walking home with a familiar knot in her stomach.

Remy didn't hear from Natasha for a few days.

Until Remy went to the market to see Natasha with three men in tow who were signing autographs. Remy watched as Natasha looked at her like she didn't exist. That stung a bit.

It had been an argument they had many times that Natasha was protecting her by not making their relationship public or telling anyone.

Looking down at the pavement, Remy walked away with a heavy heart that whatever they had was soon or had come to an abrupt end. She should have seen it coming with the distance that Natasha had been building for a while now.

Weeks past when packages of Remy's favorite sour gummy worms were delivered with a note saying I'm sorry. The package didn't change anything for Remy. She sent it back to the Tower hoping to send a message.

A few days past before Steve picked up the mail noticing a returned package from the same address from where Natasha directed them when she was plastered. Opening it up curious he gawked at the amount of sour gummy worms before recognizing Natasha's writing.

I'm sorry.

So Natasha did know the young women but how and why was Natasha sorry?

Natasha found Steve holding the note in his hand when she snatched the box and not out his hands.

"Not a word, Rogers," She warned clutching the package to her chest.

Usually, Natasha was quite open with her team but not about Remy. Remy was hers alone to know about. She wasn't sure how she was going to fix her relationship but she had done it before.

Steve was more than curious and maybe he could get answers from this Remy herself. Talking to Clint, they both agreed to make sure this Remy wasn't a threat or Hydra.

Too early on a Saturday morning when Clint and Steve knocked on Remy's door. Remy who had fallen asleep on the couch opened the door half asleep. Remy rubbed her eyes looking at the two Avengers.

"May we come in Miss Goodwin?" Cap asked feeling bad for waking the poor girl.

"I have a feeling that I could stop you if I tried. Come in and I will make some coffee," Remy grumbled turning her back to start the process of waking up.

"I'm Clint and this is Steve," Clint loomed by the kitchen with the promise of coffee.

"I'm not an idiot. I know who you two are," Remy snapped her anger at Natasha slipping out.

"Sorry that came out harsh," Remy continued measuring out the coffee.

"So Miss Goodwin how do you know the Natasha Romanoff?" Steve asked getting down to business.

"Apparently, I'm not at liberty to say so maybe ask her yourself," Remy replied getting out three mugs.

"I have a feeling that Natasha won't divulge that information," Clint concluded crossing his arms.

"Why does it matter?" Remy questioned grabbing the creamer.

"We want what's best for her," Clint admitted with an honest smile.

Steve looked at her pleading puppy eyes that nearly made her heart melt. Yes, Natasha would be beyond pissed at her for going behind her back but what did Remy have to lose? She also really did need to confront it at some point.

"Natasha is my girlfriend or ex, I'm not really sure anymore," Remy poured coffee into a mug glancing to see their surprised faces.

"I didn't know that Natasha had a partner," Steve admitted accepting the warm mug of goodness.

"How long have you two been together?" Clint asked confused about Natasha keeping it secret from him.

"A little over a year," Remy stated taking a sip of her coffee.

"That explains why she is gone all the time," Steve concluded understanding why she disappeared a ton.

"Why keep it a secret?" Clint asked before adding more sugar to his mug.

"She wants me away from all the danger and to not make me a target. I agreed because I wanted to make her happy but it's been hard to get to know someone when they leave you out of a big part of who they are. I've got my own secrets and she has hers so it makes it hard to trust each other completely but that doesn't stop me from loving her," Remy admitted smiling to herself at telling someone that she loved Natasha even if it wasn't her.

"So why don't you tell her?" Clint asked feeling the draft from the window.

"Because that's not fair to Natasha because the Avengers need her and I can't make her turn her back on the world because I want to be with her," Remy admitted putting away the creamer and sugar.

"So what happened on Nat's birthday?" Steve asked noticing the flicker of sincere emotion in Remy's eyes.

"She had been acting weird all week prior so I thought she was going to be gone for awhile like it had happened in the past. Natasha said she would be back around six so I prepared a few Russian dishes that would remind her of home. Then she didn't bother to text me to tell me she was too busy getting drunk, which never happens when I waited for hours. It hurt and it pushed me to doubt our relationship if it meant anything to her," Remy admitted confiding in the two men.

"I'm sorry for what has happened. If we had known we wouldn't have made her stay. We didn't want her to be alone on her birthday," Steve confessed.

"It is what it is, Captain," Remy lamented sadness settling in her chest.

After they left, Remy decided to go out for breakfast.

Life went on normal for a week, no word from any Avenger. Remy had noticed the attention towards that the Winter Soldier was a new Avenger. It was Saturday when she bumped into Steve at the city market disguised poorly.

"Hello, Remy, this is my friend, Bucky. I was wondering if you wanted to come to out bowling with Bucky, Clint, and myself tonight," Steve introduced making Remy smile at the other man before narrow my eyes at him.

"Only if Natasha isn't there then sure," Remy answered having nothing else to do.

"She's on a mission. We will pick you up at 6."

Remy walked away with a pep in her step at doing something different.

"Why did you lie about Natasha and who is that girl?" Bucky asked as soon as Remy was out of earshot.

"You'll see."

Only Steve and Bucky came to Remy's door saying that Clint and Sam would meet them there. Walking into the place they turned the corner for Remy to see the similar curls of a redhead making her freeze. Natasha faced towards the lanes not noticing Remy. She still had time.

Remy turned around to bump into Steve's chest.

"What the hell, Steve?" She snapped in a hushed tone when he wouldn't her leave.

Steve scooped her up over his shoulder walking towards their lane. Remy pinched his ass trying to get him to put her down. Steve jumped plopping her down next to Natasha.

The team watched as Natasha looked at Remy for a few seconds before looking at Steve with a look that made him fearful.

"What is she doing here?" Nat asked Steve not looking at Remy.

Remy felt the pain fresh again with her cold tone.

"Nat, we thought-" Clint started.

"Well, this doesn't concern you so the next time you try to meddle, don't," Natasha snarled at them.

Remy stared at her hands feeling numb.

Natasha got up storming away leaving the others dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Remy," Steve apologized sitting down next to her.

Remy stood, "Please don't contact me again." She walked away wishing things had turned out differently

Remy didn't expect Natasha to be sitting in her apartment.

"I know I'm sorry isn't enough for how I've been treating you. I'm selfish that I want to protect you from everything. I'm not good at being with someone and being a something. None of this is fair to you, I don't deserve a second chance, but it's been killing me for weeks not seeing you," Natasha's eyes teared up as she stood from the couch turned towards me.

Remy wordlessly pulled her into a hug.

"Rem, what are you-" Natasha questioned her arms tightening around her afraid this would be the last time they would be this close.

"I love you," Remy confessed what she had been feeling for months. Letting all her anger at Natasha wash away so happy to fix things with her.

"I-I," Natasha stammered.

"I know, Nat," Remy stopped her by pressing her lips up to her shutting her up.

A week later, Remy fidgeted with her dress as they stood outside the tower. Natasha had told the team that she was bringing her girlfriend over for dinner.

"They'll love you or I'll kick their ass. Or if they stare at your ass too long then I will also kick their ass."

They entered the dining room holding hands to have the table turn.

"Yes!" Steve cheered fisting the air looking at Clint with 'I told you so eyes'.

"Easy, Capsicle, we would want to scare Romanoff's lover away," Tony warned earning a pointed look from Natasha.

"I would like to see you try," Nat taunted planting a kiss on my cheek.

Remy smiled lovely at her ready to start our adventure together as a team.

A year and a half later…

Remy's POV

"Natasha, don't worry, we'll be fine," I placed my hand on our four-month-old bump.

"I get to worry about my wife and unborn baby as much as I want to," Natasha defended planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"We will be busy here. Tony is going to show me some toy prototypes while you are away. Thor and I are going to watch Star Wars. It's me that's worrying about you always, Mrs. I-take-out-bad-guys-with-my-thighs," I stated giving her one last kiss before she walked to the quinjet.

"Look out for my girl, Captain," I told Steve as he passed by me giving me a gentle side hug.

"Always, look out for my future nephew," Steve replied speaking to my stomach.

"Or niece," I reminded knowing that Natasha and I agreed we would wait until the birth to find out.

Steve waved at me dramatically getting on the quinjet.

I chuckled heading back inside craving pop tarts. Thor would take his hammer to a pregnant woman for dipping into his stash besides Natasha would berate him for depriving me of our baby's cravings.

My mouth full a strawberry pop tart smothered in nutella. Thor came in the kitchen pouting at me be carried a large bag full of delicious goodies from Asgard.

"Lady Remy, I brought you more of those pastries you like at your wife's request," Thor explained setting the bag on the counter. I handed him the pop tart in my hand turning my focus to the bag. He took the rest of the pop tart in one bite before going to the fridge pouring us glasses of milk.

"Your appetite rivals the warriors of Asgard. You and Lady Natasha's child will be very mighty," Thor toasted handing me a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Thor. Now, we can finish this while we watch Empire Strikes Back."

"To the couch, my Lady!"

Tony eventually pulled me away to show me his the mini avenger replicas. Tony joined us as we started another movie ordering pizza before settling in for the night. Waking up I could hear faint voices.

"Hey, sweetie, let's get you into bed," Natasha cooed leading me back to the room. Sleepy, I took off my clothes dropping them to the floor climbing in bed followed by Nat.

"Night, baby 1, night, baby 2," Nat whispered kissing my forehead like she had been doing for months.

"Love you too, Nattie," I smiled barely awake before curling up in her arms.

There wasn't a day that I didn't cherish with Natasha by my side.


End file.
